A New Sayjin
by Ralyssa
Summary: Hello. This is a story about how Trunks falls in love with a girl named Yashuki. THey go on a mission and fall in love with each other. Is you are one to really like romance read this fic and please reveiws. P.S. I am not good with reveiws so please read
1. Default Chapter

A New Sayajin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sew me.

* * *

Goku was playing in the pool with a 13-year-old Goten and a 14-year-old Trunks. They were seeing who got the biggest fish. "Haha I won" went Goku getting a fish the size of a T-rex. Trunks and Goten looked at their fishes and saw that it was only half the size.

"Goku... Goku.... Goku!!!!!" said Dende.

"Yes what is it?"

"I have great news for you."

"Tell me, Tell me." said Goku as Trunks and Goten looked at them as if he was crazy.

"One of the kies told me that they found a new sayjin. The only problem is that she does not know what she is."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"She lives in the west city. Her name is Yashuki, she is 14 years old and she studies in orange star high school."

"Do you want me to train her?" 

"Yes. But don't go there your self ask Trunks or Bulma to go."

"Why?"

"She will know why just tell her." said Dende.

"Okay" said Goku and turned around " Trunks, Goten let's go to Capsule Corp. I have to talk to Bulma."

They went over to CC and Goku told them everything. Bulma gave Trunks a CC uniform and told him to go to the girl's house. 

"But mom I don't want to go. I am not good at speaking to people."

"Honey you are going to be just fine. Now go there and with luck she will be a beutifull young girl." said Bulma nugging him on the arm. 

"Fine I´ll go" said Trunks. He got the adreess and flew to the house. In no less then 2 minutes he was in front of the house since it was in the same city. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes.

"Yes may I help you?" said a beutifull girl with brown hair and deep brown eyes she had mascular legs and arms. She was wearing black spandex pants and a blue shirt that had fight written on top. She was sweating very much and he was able to see her sports bra. 

"Y-yes I am t-the son of B-bulma president of Capsule Corp. and she would like for you to come with me to see your f-fighting skills." said a very nervous Trunks.

"Ofcourse I would love to go. Let me get ready. Please come in." 

"E-excuse me." said Trunks as walked in to the living room it was a pretty living room, not very decorated. It had a wide screen TV and a confortable sofa. He sat on it.

"Let me just get ready. Wait here a moment please while I go change. Would you like anything to drink? A cup of juice maybe?" said Yashuki politely. 

"Y-yes please." 

"Go to the kitchen and ask the maid for some." Trunks got up and went to the kitchen and saw a woman that looked middle aged. She had brown hair and blue eyes. 

"May I help you?" 

"Can you please give me a cup of water?" 

"Sure." She put a cup of water."Here you go." 

"Thank you." 

"You must be here to speak with Miss.Yashuki." 

"Yes my mother wants to test her strentgh." 

"Who is your mother?" 

"Bulma, president of Capsule Corp." 

"Really? Wow I guess she is going to be quite amazed." 

"Does she fight well?" 

"Yeah she does. You know I swear that once when she was training I saw her eyes flash green and her hair stand up and flash yellow. Do you know what that could mean?" 

"No. It must have been your imagination." said Trunks nurvosly. 

"I'm ready." 

Trunks turned around and there she was with a navy blue pair of spandex, a white T-shirt with the word Girls Rule and her hair was up in a pony tail. 

"G-good now let's go." They walked up to the front yard. 

"Where's the car?" 

"W-well we don't have a car." 

"Then how are we going?" 

"We will go flying. Do you know how t-to?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like this." Trunks flew up about ten feet and went back to the floor. 

"Wow I never knew anyone can do that." 

"T-this is how we are going to go. I-I'll carry you to Capsule Corp." 

"Okay." Trunks moved a little closer to her and picked her up. He could not hide the blush in his cheeks. Trunks flew as fast as he could so that his face wouldn 't look like a tomatoe. In 1 minute he saw Capsule Corp. and landed. 

"Here we are." 

"Wow that was so much fun." 

"Y-you will learn how to do that soon." 

"Finaly you guys are here." 

"Hello mother." 

"Hello, Mrs. Vegeta." 

"Hello Trunks, Yashuki. Yashuki please come with me." Bulma took Yashuki to her lab and told her to pick up some of the equipment that usually was for Vegeta to get. 

"Wow that is great. You have done a wonderfull job. Now do you know how to fight?" 

"Yes." 

"What is your fighting style?" 

"Kung Fu." 

"Good now I would like you to fight my husband." 

"You mean Mr. Vegeta?" 

"Yes he is a good fighter and he will put quite a fight. Do you think you are up for the challenge?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good. Vegeta come over here!" 

"What is it Bulma?" 

"I have an apponent for you." 

"Who is it?" 

"It's a girl named Yashuki." 

"Yes I know Kakarot told me about her." 

"Great then you already know who she is come over here" said Bulma as the prince of sayjin came to eye veiw. 

"Yashuki this is Vegeta, Vegeta this is Yashuki." 

"Pleasure to meet you Vegeta." 

"Pleasure." All six walked up to the gravity room. I mean all six since there was Bulma, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Yashuki. Bulma, Vegeta and Yashuki entered and the rest stayed looking inside threw the window. The blue hared genius activated the time machine and came out to watch the fight from a safe distance. She got a robot with a small stage on it's head and climbed on top of it. They started to fight. Vegeta got on a fighting stance and so did Yashuki. She started puching him in the stomagh and giving a blow on the face. Then he gave her a punch on the face and an elbow on the back. The fight went on for about half an hour when both were extremely tired from the sparring and went out of the gravity room. 

"So how was it Yashuki?" 

"It was great I have never fought some one that was so strong before" said Yashuki just before she fainted. Suprisingly Trunks caught her just before she hit the ground. Everyone looked at him suprised but no one really said anything, Trunks blushed. They all went inside. Vegeta, Bulma and Goku were talking and Trunks and Goten were just behind them. 

"Hey man what was that about?" 

"W-what do you mean?" 

"I mean you caught her just before she fell on the ground." 

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" said Trunks blushing a little. 

"Yes you do. I think you like her." 

*I think Goten is right but no I can't I have barely met her yet.* "You're crazy Goten" said Trunks and walked in the house still with Yashuki in his arms. 

*Yeah right like I'm stupid or something. I have known you Trunks Briefs for long enough to know when you like someone.* thought Goten with an evil smirk like Vegeta's and begin plotting a way to get them together. 

They went inside and Bulma called one of the employees to get some cold water for Yashuki. They waited about half an hour and she begin to wake up. "Are you okay, Yashuki?" 

"Yes I'm fine. I really had fun." 

"Great now I have some questions to ask you." 

"Okay, go a head and ask them." 

"First question. Since when did you like to fight?" 

"My mother said that I was born with a fighting spirit." 

"Second question. Do you have a furry patch on your back?" 

"Yes." 

"Third, Do you eat a lot?" 

"Yes very much." 

"Fourth, Can you hear and smell better then most of your friends?" 

"Yes." 

"Great so I guess that Dende was right. Yashuki is a sayjin." 

"What is a sayjin?" 

"A sayjin is a superior race of warriors that came from a planet called Vegeta-sei and he is the prince of them all" said Goten pointing to Vegeta.

"So you are telling me that I am an alien?"

"Yes that is a exactly what I am trying to say" said Bulma.

"You guys are crazy"

"Then how do you explain all your special abilities?" asked Goten.

"Well I don't know maybe I was just born with it."

"How can you prove that I am a syajin?"

"How can you prove that you are not?" asked Bulma. 

"Fine what if I am a sayjin? Then that means that Trunks is also a sayjin right?"

"Almost. I am not a sayjin so Trunks is only half sayjin."

"I am also half sayjin and my dad is a full sayjin."

"Really. Then, wait, wait, wait I am not going to fall for this joke."

"It's not a joke. There must be a way to prove this" said Bulma thoughtfully.

"I know here watch this" said Goku as he transformed in to a SSJ.

"What is that?"

"That is a super Sayjin. When Sayjins reach a surten level of fighting he can transform like this" said Goku.

"Can anyone else do that?"

"Yeah Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, my eldest son Gohan and I think that is about it."

"The m-maid from your house told me that once when fighting s-she swore that your hair flashed yellow and your eyes green." said Trunks.

"Well yes but I thought that, that was only my imagination."

"See you are a sayjin" said Goten.

"Okay but I have one more question. What is the furry patch that I had on my back?"

"Sayjin have tails. I am guessing your mom cut it off" said Bulma.

"Then If I am a sayjin them my parents probably were sayjins too."

"What do you mean were?"

"I mean that I am adopted."

"Then there is a slight chance that you are half sayjin as well."

"What do you mean, Bulma?" asked Goku.

"I mean that ever since she got here I have noticed that she resembles Goku slightly."

"You mean that she can be Raditz daughter" said Vegeta.

"I heard that name before. I just do not remenber when" said Yashuki.

"Wow so Raditz did some fooling around before he came to talk to me" said Goku.

"So she can be my cousin?"

"Yes I guess so but we can not be to sure. I know I think that after all of these ears I still have some of Raditz blood sample in my lab."

"Why would you have some os his blood sample?"

"Well when he first came after the battle I thought that it would be a wounderfull experiment to see how his blood is different from ours so I got his blood sample and I never bothered to throw away."

"Wow talk about liking to keep old things" said Goten.

"Now let's go and get your blood sample so that I can test it."

"W-with what?"

"I am just going to get a niddle and..." Yashuki was already out of the house.

"Now we can be sure she is realated to you. She is horrified of niddles" said Bulma as She told Vegeta to grab her and take her to the lab. She was quite strong and Vegeta had to transform to hold her.

When they finally got her blood sample they were waiting patiently in the living room for Bulma to tell them the test results. Mean while Yashuki was asking them more and more questions about the sayjins. Finally Bulma came out with a big smile on her face. 

"Goku I beleave you have just met your neice."

"Wow I have a neice."

"And I have a cousin."

"Great I have an uncle."

"Now we can begin to train" said Goku when he got a look on his face that was happines with confusion and fear all at the same time."How are we going to tell Chichi?" 

"I think mom night be happy. She will finally have a girl to look after."

"Maybe you are right. Come on Goten we have to get home anyways Chichi might be getting worried."

"You're right we better go. Yashuki why don't you come with us?"

"I would love to but I don't know how to fly."

"Don't worry I'll carry you" said Goku.

"Okay. Mrs. and Mr. Vegeta thank you for everything and thank you too Trunks. Bye."

"Thanks Bulma and Vegeta. BYE!!" said Goku as he picked Yashuki up and put her on his back. They flew up and headed for the Son's Residents.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Am I a good writter? Next chapter will be better then this one and you can already guess that this is a romance right beetwen who I can not say.

Don't forget to reveiw. BYE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A New Sayjin

Disclaimer: I do not awn anything.

* * *

Goku took off to his house and arrived in about ten minutes. He opened the door and was greeted by a yelling from Chichi.

"Son Goku where is the fish you said you were going to get?"

"Sorry honey. I did bring something better home though."

"What?" asked Chichi trying to look over his shoulder. Goke moved a side and showed him Yashuki.

"Hello. My name is Chichi. Nice to meet you."

"Hi my name is Yashuki. Pleasure." They shook hands and Chichi looked at Goku awkwardly.

"She is my neice. Apperently Raditz did some fooling around for a little bit before he came to talk to me" said Goku patting her on the head.

"Wow so finaly I get to meet some one from your side of the family." 

"Yeah and so do I."

"So how did you find her?" asked Chichi. 

"Dende told me there was a sayjin and Bulma said that she looked like me so she did a DNA test and found out we were related."

"Wow then I have a neice. Gohan is going to be so happy when he finds out he has a cousin."

"Who is Gohan?" asked Yashuki.

"He is my eldest son. He is in a honey moon with Videl her wife. There house is just over there see" said Chichi pointing to the new house next to her's.

"I would love to meet him. Does he know how to fight as well as Vegeta?"

"Everyone does. Vegeta may be the prince os sayjins but I am the strongest of them all" said Goku with a big smile.

"Great when are we going to start training?" asked Yashuki with a big smile.

"Goten can start of first with you. He can teach you to be a SSJ and then I will begin to train you" said Goku.

"That's great come on Yashuki. Let's go train" said Goten.

"Let's go" said Yashuki as both went outside to train. 

At Capsule Corparation................

*She is so beutifull. Wow I wish I had the guts to ask her out* thought Trunks as he was cut off by his thoughts as he heard Bulma yelling for Vegeta.

"Vegeta!!!"

"What is it?!"

"They're is a spaceship coming to earth."

"So what do I have to do with it?"

"It's an anemy. We have to stop it." Vegeta flew to the room and saw the microscope. He instantly begin to dial Goku's phone number and Bulma begin to dial the rest of the phone numbers.

A few minutes later everyone was at capsule corp yard waitng for Bulma to speak up. 

"Listen everyone. There is a new enemy coming to Earth. From what I read on the screen I was able to send a massege to them. They said that they wanted to rule the Earth but they were going to exept some arguments."

"Great they want to argue wether or not rule the Earth" said Krillin sarcasticly.

"Anyway we need all of your help. The woman and men."

"So I am going to get to go too?" asked Chichi. 

"Yes. We will need your help specialy. Now if anyone does not want to go please say it now because when we are in the spaceship we will not come back for anything" said Bulma. 

"When are we leaving?" asked Yamcha. 

"I can get a spaceship ready in about two days but I would like to go with Gohan and he only comes back next month so Goku is going to call Gohan and ask if he wants to come and if he does we will go next month but if he doesn't we will go next week" said Bulma. 

"I'll call Gohan as soon as we get home" said Goku. 

"Great now everyone who is going I sugest go home and get ready. Goku and Vegeta please come with me" said Bulma as she walked away with Goku and Vegeta behind her. 

"Wow this is going to be awsome. Yashuki are you going to come?" asked Goten. 

"If Bulma will let me I would love to go" said Yashuki. *I wish Trunks was going he is quite cute. No no no don't think that he probably doesn't even remenber your name.* 

"Hey Yashuki are you going to go?" asked Trunks. 

"Yeah are you?" 

"Yes this is going to be fun." 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

"Hey Yashuki, Trunks, Goten come over here!" called Chichi. 

"Yes mom?" 

"Goten I want you to call your brother since your father is going to be very busy helping with the spaceship so you have to do it for him okay?" 

"Sure. Come on Yashuki, Trunks I haven't talked to Gohan in ages." 

All three went inside the house and Trunks got the phone for Goten. 

_ring ring_

Hello? 

"Hi Gohan it's me Goten." 

Hi Goten long time no see. 

"Yeah guess what? There is this big alien spaceship heading for Earth and guess what else? You have a cousin." 

What do you mean? Mom does not have any brothers or sisters. 

"Yeah but remenber when you were little our uncle came to talk to dad? Apperently he did some fooling around before he got here." 

Wait a minute. That was almost 20 years ago. How old s this girl 

"She is fourteen". 

Then there is no possible way of her be Raditz daughter. 

"You are right she is Raditz granddaughter but she is still our cousin though." 

Goten is this is a joke. _Gohan who is on the phone?_It's just Goten Videl. 

"Gohan it's not a joke here talk to her on the phone. Goten handed the phone to Yashuki." 

"Hello." 

Hello who is this? 

"It's Yashuki." 

How much did Goten pay you to do this? 

"I am really your cousin." 

Yeah right like I'm going to beleave that. _Beleave what?_

"Fine don't beleave me. Bulma walks in. Talk to Bulma she will tell you the thruth." 

"Hello?" 

Hi Bulma? 

"Hi Gohan are you going to come?" 

Come where? 

"Didn't Goten tell you?" 

Yeah I thought it was a joke. 

"No it really is true. So are you going to come here after your honey moon?" 

Hehe. What is that Bulma can you please repeat it again? 

"Gohan what are you doing?" 

N-nothing I was just um never mind. 

"I don't even want to know. Come here after your honey moon so we can go to outer space.Okay?" 

Sure bye.Hung up. 

"Gohan is coming. So Yashuki have you transformed yet?" 

"No but I am near it." 

"That's great why don't you Goten and Trunks go train in the gravity room." 

"Sure come on Goten and Trunks." 

They walked up to the gravity room and Goten and Yashuki started to train. After about 20 minutes they stopped and Yashuki started to train with Trunks. She was about to give him a house kick when hr flew up to not get hit. 

"Hey that's not fair. I don't know how to fly." 

"Well then we will teach you" said Goten. 

"Great. What's the first step?" 

"Well first you have to learn how to use your ki." 

"And how do you do that?" 

* * *

How do you like it? I hope you like it. Don't forge to reveiw.


End file.
